


It Will Never Be Me, Will It?

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alexis Tries To Be Nice, Depressed Chazz, Gen, He Is Worth It, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Unrequited Love, boy troubles, he just doesn't see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Why did he ever think he had a shot. She was out of his league. He knows that now.





	It Will Never Be Me, Will It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy:)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not condone self harm and i don't think it's the right thing to do. If you are struggling with this please go get help. I promise you it'll be okay.

Chazz looked up from his spot on the beach. He was looking over in her direction. She wasn’t just anyone, she was Alexis Rhodes, his crush since he fucking laid eyes on her. She was dating Zane which wasn’t good at all. He was happy for her however he still couldn’t move on, he never could. It had been over fucking three years. What the fuck was wrong with him?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis was having a problem, a boy problem. She loved Zane she really did but he was going to graduate soon and she couldn’t do a long distance relationship. They had a huge fight about it the night before and hadn’t spoken since. She was worried he hated her, worried he might find someone else. No, she couldn’t think like that. Still she had to find it in herself to push her worries away and be happy. Just as her mind was about to wander again, she snapped back into reality and saw Chazz staring at her. She knew Chazz liked her, everyone did yet she just couldn’t bring herself to like him the same way he did her. What was wrong with her? Why was she so mean to him? Last time she had rejected him she didn’t do it nicely. She had left him in the rain depressed. What sort of person was she anymore?

Alexis decided she’d better try being nicer to him, so she walked over to him to greet him. “Hey Chazz”, Alexis greeted. He looked up. “Hey Alexis”, he smiled. Alexis could tell it was fake but smiled, nonetheless. “Why are you sitting alone?” She knew why. He was depressed. She really needed to help him with that, and she would, in time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis was walking through the boys’ dorm looking for her brother when she heard crying. It was coming from Chazz’s room. The door was left slightly ajar, so Alexis peered in and what she saw horrified her. Chazz sitting on the ground with a blade in hand and slit wrists. “What the fuck!” Chazz shot his head up to look at her. Alexis gave him a sympathetic look. “Chazz why are you doing this?”, she asked stunned. A few moments passed without anything being said. “It will never be me, will it?”, he asked with teary eyes. It all hit Alexis at once. She was the reason he hurt himself. She started to feel sick. She was such an awful person. “Oh my god Chazz why are you doing this?” Alexis started to cry and so did Chazz. She knelt and put her arms around him. “I’m here don’t worry”, Alexis said as she grabbed bandages from his floor. She patched him up and then hugged him tightly. “Chazz I may not love you like you love me, but I’ll always be here for you”. He looked at her and mouthed ‘thank you’.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why Chazz, what happened”, she said tears falling from her eyes. She was at his grave now. It had been two years, two years since they had cut him down. She would never get over him, not after this. She began to understand his pain of not being able to move on but they’d never be able to work through it together, not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests so if you guys have anything you'd like to see just ask in the comment section.


End file.
